Schlacht von Vittoria
Schlacht bei Vittoria. Vittoria (Schlacht bei). In der Mitte des Februars 1813 kamen die Nachrichten von Napoleons Unglück auf Rußlands eisigen Steppen nach Spanien zu dem französischen Feldherrn mit der Weisung, alles, was nur an Truppen entbehrt werden könnte, nach Deutschland abzusenden. 30,000 Mann der besten Kerntruppen gingen in Eilmärschen dahin ab, allein ihr Abgang nöthigte auch zugleich die Franzosen, die schon im vorigen Jahre unter Marmont die furchtbarste Niederlage erlitten hatten, sich immer mehr zurückzuziehen, und mit Aufgebung von Madrid über Burgos hinter den Ebro zurückzugehn. Wellington folgte ihnen auf dem Fuße nach, und ging bereits den 15ten Juni über den Ebro, ohne daß es irgendwo bedeutende Auftritte gegeben hätte. Endlich standen beide Heere auf der großen schönen Ebene von Vittoria gegenüber. Vittoria, eine Stadt von 5000 Einwohnern, in einer fruchtbaren Ebene gelegen, wo schon einst der bekannte Eduard, der schwarze Prinz, eine Schlacht für Don Pedro von Castilien lieferte, sollte jetzt Zeuge der entschiedensten Niederlage werden, wie sie das französische Heer bis dahin noch nicht erfahren hatte; die Spanien auf einmal frei machen sollte. Die Franzosen lehnten ihren linken Flügel an eine sanfthinstreichende Hügelkette, den rechten an Vittoria, vor sich den Zadovabach, den eine Höhe bestrich, worauf ihr Mittelpunkt stand. Am 20sten vereinigte Wellington alle seine Colonnen, nur besorgt, daß der Feind die Nacht zum Abmarsch benutzen werde. Der letztere, vom König Joseph und Jourdan commandirt, benutzte sie nicht, und mit Tagesanbruch ließ Wellington sogleich den General Hill die Zadova überschreiten, und den französischen Mittelpunkt auf den Höhen jenseits des Baches angreifen. Er wurde bald zurückgedrängt, aber die neuen ihm zugeführten Verstärkungen machten den Kampf sehr blutig und hartnäckig. Mittlerweile kam der General Graham auf dem rechten Flügel dergestalt den Franzosen in den Rücken, daß ihnen die gerade Straße nach Bilbao abgeschnitten ward, und sie zum Rückzuge nach Pampeluna gezwungen wurden, den sie nach dem Verlust des ganzen Geschützes und Gepäckes in der schrecklichsten Unordnung mit dem Eintritt der Nacht antraten. Sie waren des Sieges so gewiß gewesen, daß für nichts Sorge getragen war, und daher eine Menge Offiziersfrauen, die ganze Bagage Josephs den Engländern in die Hände fielen. An Geschütz retteten die Franzosen nur eine Canone, die sie noch in Pampeluna zurückließen. Die Beute der Engländer war unermeßlich, und zugleich Ursache, daß die Verfolgung minder mörderisch war und die elenden Trümmer der französischen Armee sich an dem Fuße der Pyrenäen sammeln konnten, wo sie Soult wieder zu ordnen und Wellington damit aufzuhalten strebte, so weit dies bei solchen Umständen möglich war. Wenn die Schlacht bei Vittoria minder welthistorisches Ereigniß ist, so beruht dies nur darauf, daß sie mehrern furchtbaren Catastrophen auf dem Fuße folgte, für uns zu wenig unmittelbaren Einfluß hatte, und bald von andern Begebenheiten überstrahlt ward, die unter unsern eigenen Augen vorfielen. Schlacht von Vittoria. Salvatierra den 22. Juny 1813. Mylord! Das feindliche, von Joseph Buonaparte befehligte Heer, das Marschall Jourdan zum Generalmajor hatte, nahm in der Nacht vom 19. dieses eine Stellung vor Vittoria, deren linker Flügel auf den Höhen ruhte, die bei Puebla der Arlanzon endigen, und von dort quer durch das Zadorathal, dem Dorfe Arunez gegenüber, sich dehnte. Mit dem rechten Flügel des Mittelpuncts besetzte er eine Höhe, welche das Thal Zadora bestrich und der rechte des Heers stand bei Vittoria, bestimmt den Uebergang über den Fluß Zadora in der nähe dieser Stadt zu wehren. Einen Nachhalt im Rükken seines linken Flügels hatte der Feind beim Dorfe Gomecha. Die Beschaffenheit des Landes, durch welches das Heer, seitdem es den Ebro erreicht, gegangen war, hatte natürlich unsere Heersäulen ausgedehnt und am 20. hielten wir an die zusammenzudrängen und rückten den linken Flügel nach Margina, wo es der Wahrscheinlichkeit nach am nöthigsten schien. Ich erkundigte diesen Tag des Feindes Stellung, um den Morgen darauf, wenn er darin bliebe, einen Angriff zu thun. Gestern also griffen wir den Feind an und ich bin so glücklich, Ihnen zu melden, daß das Bundesherr unter meinem Befehl einen vollständigen Sieg davon getragen, nachdem es den Feind aus allen Stellungen vertrieben, ihm 151 Kanonen, 415 Schießbedarfswagen, all sein Gepäck, Mundvorrath, Lastvieh, Kriegskasse xc. und bedeutend viel Gefangene abgenommen. Die Unternehmungen des Tages fingen mit Generallieutenant Hill an, der die Höhen von la Puebla in Besitz nahm, auf welchen des Feindes linker Flügel ruhte, und die nicht stark besetzt waren. Dazu entsendete er eine Brigade der spanischen Abtheilung unter General Murillo; die andere Brigade unterhielt den Verkehr zwischen seinem Hauptharst, der Heerstraße von Miranda nach Vittoria, und den auf die Höhen entsendeten Schaaren. Aber der Feind sah bald, wie wichtig diese Höhen waren, und verstärkte die Schaaren daselbst so, daß Hill erst das 71. Regiment und das leichte Fußvolkbataillon von Generallieutenant Cadogan entsenden mußte, und nach und nach andere Schaaren; die Verbündeten gewannen nicht nur diese Höhen, sondern behaupteten sie auch trotz allen Versuchen des Feindes, sie wieder zu nehmen. Aber der Kampf daselbst war ernst, und der Verlust beträchtlich. General Murillo ward verwundet, ging aber nicht aus der Schlacht, und mit bedauern muß ich melden, daß Obristlieutenant Cadogan an einer Wunde, die er bekam, starb. In ihm hat Se. Majestät einen Officier von großem Diensteifer, und erprobter Tapferkeit verloren, der bereits die Achtung des ganzen Heeres gewonnen hatte, und, wenn er länger gelebt, gewiß seinem Lande die wichtigsten Dienste geleistet hätte. Unter dem Schutz dieser besetzten Höhen ging Hill allmählich über die Zadora bei la Puebla und durch das von den Höhen und dem Fluß Zadora gebildete Thal, griff das Dorf Sabijana de Alava, der feindlichen Linie gegenüber an, und nahm es; der Feind hatte mehrmal versucht, es wieder zu gewinnen. Der unkommliche Boden hinderte den Verkehr zwischen mehrern unserer Heersäulen, die aus ihrem Standort am Fluß Bayas so früh, als ich erwartet hatte, zum Angriff aufbrachen, und spät erst erfuhr ich, daß die aus der 3. und 7. Abtheilung bestehende Heersäule unter dem Earl von Dalhousie an dem ihnen bestimmten Standorte eingetroffen war. Aber die 4. und die leichten Abtheilungen gingen, sobald Hill Sabijana de Alava im Besitz hatte, über die Zadora, erstere auf der Nanciausbrücke, letztere auf der Tres Puentes genannten; und fast sobald als diese übergangen waren, kam auch die Heersäule unter dem Earl von Dalhousie zu Mendoza an und die 3. Abtheilung unter Picton ging bei der Brücke höher hinauf über, nach ihm die 7. Abtheilung unter Earl von Dalhousie. Diese 4, den Heeresmittelpunct bildenden Abtheilungen waren die Höhen, auf welchen der recht Flügel des feindlichen Mittelheers stand, anzugreifen bestimmt, während Hill von Sabijana de Alava vorrückend den linken angreifen sollte. Da aber der Feind, seine Sendhaufen auf den Bergen zu verstärken, seine Linie geschwächt hatte, so verließ er seine Stellung im Thal, sobald er uns zum Angriff derselben Anstalt treffen sah und trat seinen Rückzug auf Vittoria in guter Ordnung an. Unsere Schaaren rückten immer in bewundernswürdiger Ordnung, trotz dem unkommlichen Boden, vor. Mittlerweile rückte auch Generallieutenant Graham, welcher den linken aus der 1. und 5. Abtheilung, Packs und Bradfords Fußvolksbrigaden, Bocks und Ansons Reiterbrigaden bestehenden Heerflügel befehligte, und am 20. nach Margina gegangen war, von dort aus auf der von Vittoria nach Bilbao führenden Heerstraße auf Vittoria vor. Er hatte noch die spanische Abtheilung unter Obrist Longa bei sich, und General Giron, welcher, als die Sachen anders stunden, nach dem linken Flügel entsendet, nachher aber zurückberufen worden und am 20. in Orduna eingetroffen war, zog an diesem Morgen von dort aus, so daß er im Felde bereit stand, nöthigenfalls Graham zu unterstützen. Der Feind hatte auf der Heerstraße von Vittoria nach Bilbao eine Fußvolks- und Reiterabtheilung vorgeschoben, sein rechter Flügel lehnte sich auf einige starke Anhöhen, welche das Dorf Gamarra Major deckten. Sowohl Gamarra als Abechucho waren stark besetzt, als Brückenköpfe zur Zadora an diesen Stellen. Pack mit seiner portugiesischen Brigade, und Longa mit der spanischen Abtheilung wurden befehligt die Höhen zu umgehen und zu nehmen, unterstützt von Ansons leichter Dragonerbrigade, und der 5. Fußvolksabtheilung unter Generalmajor Oswald, welcher die Befehligung all dieser Schaaren zu übernehmen ersucht ward. Generallieutenant Graham berichtet, daß die portugiesischen und spanischen Schaaren sich hier bewundernswürdig gut verhalten; besonders zeichneten sich das 4. und 8. Scharfschützenregiment aus. Obrist Longa, auf dem linken Flügel, nahm Gamarra Minor in Besitz. Sobald wir im Besitz der Höhen waren, wurde das Dorf Gamarra Major tapferlichst von Brigadegeneral Vobinson's Brigade der 5. Abtheilung erstürmt und genommen, welche in Heersäulen von Bataillons unter schweren Geschütz- und Flintenfeuer, ohne einen Schuß zu thun, von zwei Kanonen der Major Lawsonschen Artilleriebrigade unterstützt vorrückte. Der Feind litt sehr und verlor 3 Kanonen. Jetzt rückte der Generallieutenant vor, das Dorf Abechucho mit der ersten Abtheilung anzugreifen, indem er eine starke Batterie, die aus Hauptmann Dubordieu's Brigade und Hauptmann Ramsays reitenden Artillerieschaaren bestand, dagegen bildete; und unter Deckung dieses Feuers rückte Obrist Halkett's Brigade zum Angriff des Dorfes vor, welches genommen ward, indem das leichte Bataillon einen Gewaltangriff gethan, 3 Kanonen und 1 Haubitze auf der Brücke genommen hatte. Diesen Angriff unterstützte General Bradfords portugiesische Fußvolksbrigade. Während der Unternehmungen bei Abechucho that der Feind alles Mögliche, Gamarra Major wieder zu gewinnen, wurde aber von den Schaaren der 5. Abtheilung unter Generalmajor Oswald tapfer zurückgeschlagen. Aber auf den Höhen links von der Zadora hatte er zwei Fußvolksabtheilungen im Nachhalt, und über die Brücken zu gelangen war eher möglich, als bis die auf des Feindes Mittelheer und linken Flügel angerückten Schaaren ihn durch Vittoria getrieben hatten. Nun setzte alles nach, bis es dunkel ward. Die Bewegung der Schaaren unter Graham, und ihre Besitznahme von Gamarra und Abechucho schnitt dem Feinde den Rückzug auf der Heerstraße nach Frankreich ab. Er mußte nun auf die Straße nach Pampluna zurück, konnte aber ziemlich lange keine Stellung behaupten, um Gepäck und Geschütz fortzubringen. Von letzterm also wurde alles, was nicht bereits von den Schaaren beim Angriffe der jedesmaligen Stellungen, die der Feind auf dem Rückzug aus der ersten Stellungen auf Aruney und an der Zadora genommen, weggenommen war, aller Schießbedarf, und alles Gepäck, ja alles was er hatte, dich vor Vittoria ihm abgenommen. Ich darf glauben, daß der Feind nur Eine Kanone und Eine Haubitze weggebracht. Das Heer unter Joseph Buonaparte bestand aus dem ganzen Südheer, dem Mittelheer, 4 Abtheilungen und der ganzen Reiterei des Heers von Portugal und einigen Schaaren des Nordheers. General Foix's Abtheilung des Heers von Portugal war in der Nähe von Bilbao und General Clausel, welcher das Nordheer befehligt, stand mit einer von General Topin befehligten Abtheilung des Heers von Portugal, und General Vandermassen's Abtheilung des Nordheers bei Longrono. Die 6. Abtheilung des Bundesheers unter General Pakenham war ebenfalls abwesend, da sie in Medina del Pomar drei Tage aufgehalten wurde, unseren Speicher und Kriegsgezeugszug zu decken. Das gute verhalten aller Generale, Officiere und Soldaten des Heers in dieser Schlacht kann ich nicht genug preisen. Hill spricht höchst rühmlich von General Murillo und seinen Schaaren, von Generallieutenant William Stewart, und dem Grafen d'Amarante, welche Fußvolksabtheilungen unter seiner Leitung befehligten. Eben so erwähnt er Obristlieutenant O'Callagan, welcher das Dorf Sabijana de Alava gegen allen feindlichen Ankampf behauptete; Obristlieutenant Brooke, vom Generaladjutantendepartement und Obristlieutenant Alex. Abercromby vom Generalquartiermeisterdepartement. Alle Schaaren konnten nicht lebhafter noch regelmäßiger angeführt werden, als die des Generallieutenants Earl von Dalhousie, Picton, Lowry Cole, und Generalmajor Charles Baron Alten. Diese Schaaren rückten regimenterweise nach einander an in zwei und auch wol 3 Linien, und die portugiesischen Schaaren der 3. und 4. Abtheilung unter Brigadegeneral Power und Obrist Stubbs gingen mit einer Festigkeit und Tapferkeit voran, die nie vorher übertroffen worden war. Colville's Brigade von der 3. Abtheilung ward beim Anrücken von einer überlegenen und wol geordneten Macht ernst angegriffen, trieb sie aber, von General Ingli's Brigade der 7. Abtheilung unter Obrist Grants vom 82. Regiment Befehlen zurück. Diese Officiere und ihre Schaaren zeichneten sich aus. Generalmajor Vandeleur's Brigade der leichten Abtheilung war während des Anrückens auf Vittoria, der 7. Abtheilung zur Unterstützung gesendet worden, und der Earl von Dalhousie rühmt ihr Verhalten höchlich. Generallieutenant Graham dankt insbesondere für den Beistand des Obrist Delancy, Obristlieutenant Bouverie, vom Generaladjutantendepartement, seiner Stabsofficiere, und des Obristlieutenant Upton, Major Hope bei der 1. Abtheilung; und Generalmajor Oswald berichtet dasselbe von Obristlieutenant Berkley, und Gomum. Ich bin insbesondere den Generallieutenants Graham und Hill für die Art verpflichtet, wie sie die ihnen vom Anbeginn der Unternehmungen, die mit der Schlacht vom 21. endeten, übertragenen Dienste geleistet, und für ihr Verhalten in der Schlacht; eben so dem Marschall Beresford für den freundlichen Rath und Beistand bei allen Gelegenheiten. Eben so wenig darf ich General Giron, welcher das Gallische Heer befehligt, übergehen; er kam in Sturmschritt von Orduna an und war bereit, Graham zu unterstützen. Häufig bin ich zu Dank verpflichtet worden, und empfehle deshalb Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit den Generalquartiermeister, Generalmajor Georg Murräy, welcher in den letzten Unternehmungen und in der Schlacht vom 21. dieses mit wiederum den größten Beistand geleistet hat. Eben so bin ich Lord Aylmer und den Officieren des Adjutanten- und Generalquartiermeisterdepartements, dem Obristlieutenant Fitzroy Sommersett, Obristlieutenant Campbell, meinen Stabsofficieren, den Obristlieutenant Fletcher, den königlichen Genieofficieren verbunden; Se. Hoheit der Erbprinz von Oranien waren in der Schlacht mein Adjutant, und benahmen sich mit der gewohnten Tapferkeit und Einsicht. Feldmarschall Wimpfen, der Generalinspector Tho, O'Donoju und die Stabsofficiere des spanischen Heers haben mit im Verlauf dieser Unternehmungen unwandelbar allen ihnen möglichen Beistand geleistet, und ich benutze diese Gelegenheit, meine Zufriedenheit mit ihnen und dem Feldmarschall Don Miguel de Alava, dem Brigadegeneral Don Joseph O'Lawler, die ich so lange und so vortheilhaft gebraucht, zu bezeigen. Das Geschütz ward von Obristlieutenant Dickson höchst verständig angestellt, und diesem Harst verdankt das Heer besonders viel. Die Natur des Bodens gestattete der Reiterei nicht mitzuwirken; aber die Generale der Brigaden hielten ihre Schaaren dicht beim Fußvolk zur Unterstützung bereit, und sie verfolgten den Feind, nachdem er durch Vittoria getrieben worden war, sehr eifrig. Ich sende diesen Bericht durch meinen Adjutanten, Hauptmann Freemantle, welchen ich Ihrem Schutz empfehle; er wird die Ehre haben, die Fahnen des 4. Bataillons vom 100. Regiment, und Jourdans vom 87. Regiment eroberten Marschallsstab zu den Füßen Se. Hoheit des Prinz-Regenten zu legen. :An den Earl Bathurst. ::Wellington. Quellen und Literatur. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816. *Arthur, Herzog von Wellington. Sein Leben als Feldherr und Staatsmann. Nach englischen Quellen, vorzüglich nach Elliot und Clarke, bearbeitet und bis zum Sept. 1816 fortgesetzt. Leipzig und Altenburg: F. A. Brockhaus. 1817. Kategorie: Jahr 1813 Vittoria, Schlacht von